Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover
by CheeseLovingFruitsBasketFan
Summary: YAY a crossover! Yuko and Watanuki go to the world of Fruits Basket to grant the zodiac their most desired wishes. Will this little adventure bring good or will the wishes get put into the wrong hands? My first fanfiction! Chapter 13 up!
1. A New World for HOLIC

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover **

**Fanfiction**

**Hi everyone! This is CheeseLovingFruitsBasketFan and this is my first Fanfiction! These characters may be way OOC and I'm sorry if they are I just…this is my first story okay?! Well…this story may be pretty weird so this is your warning! NOW for the disclaimer!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT own Fruits Basket OR xxxHOLIC! If I did I WOULD NOT be righting a Fanfiction! I would be swimming in money! AND if I DID own Fruits Basket… YUKIRU would be REAL!!!!!!

ANYWAY… enough with my random babbling! Let's get on with story!

Chapter 1

Watanuki walked in through the gates to Yuko's shop ready for yet another day of cleaning and cooking. The only difference was that Yuko wasn't on the back porch or waiting for him in her usual spot. He wondered where she could be and started searching through the rooms to find her. Once he passed the meeting room he caught a glimpse of someone and finally found her after looking through about half the shop.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"We have a customer." she answered slightly turning her head with a half smile.

"Who? I don't see anyone." He asked curious of who they might kill this time.

"They are in another world, Watanuki. There are many of them there." She replied standing up from the table.

"So, are we going to see them? Maybe help them instead of killing them this time?" he asked half joking half serious.

"We will go to see them soon but first… DINNER! Hurry up Watanuki!" she said walking out of the room and to her usual spot on the couch.

"Hai! Hurry Watanuki I'm starving over here!" said Mokona hopping onto the couch next to Yuko.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it…" said Watanuki walking into the kitchen starting to prepare dinner.

Once it was finished he served the food and was about to go back home when Yuko told him to stay the night. The next day would be the start of summer break for him so he didn't mind staying, but he still wondered why. 'Maybe it's because it would help us prepare faster for the trip?' thought Watanuki.

Once Watanuki was in his room he thought about this trip to another world. He started thinking things like 'how is this going to be possible?' and 'who are these so called customers?' He wanted answers but he knew he wouldn't get them now so he decided to get some sleep. He closed his eyes relaxing waiting for sleep to come and take him away.

The next few days were strange and passed slowly. As usual Watanuki cooked but now not only dinner but breakfast lunch and snacks too. Yuko was also different. She was somehow more distant and wasn't always in reality. She always seemed to be deep in thought as if in a totally different world then he was in. After about a week Yuko finally seemed somewhat back to normal.

"Well are you ready to go?" she asked picking up Mokona and placing him in the bag that he is carried around in when in public.

"Where are we going?" Watanuki asked walking into the room.

"To Tokyo." She answered handing the bag to Watanuki.

"But… we're in Tokyo…" he said looking confused.

"Well, a different Tokyo." She replied smiling at his reaction.

"There's another Tokyo?" he asked taking the bag with Mokona in it from Yuko.

"Well, sort of… it's in another world." She said laughing softly when she saw his surprised expression. "So are you ready to go or not?"

"Not really! I didn't even know we were going today!" he said starting to panic a little.

"Relax. You don't need to pack or anything. All we need is Mokona and this bag and we are set." She said watching him panic over the sudden plans.

"Why are we just going for a day trip or something?" he asked starting to calm down a little.

"No, we should be there for a while but they should provide our things for us." She said looking at the clock on the wall making sure they weren't running late.

"How are you so sure? We may end up sleeping on the streets because we didn't pack anything!" said Watanuki starting to panic again.

"I just know these things Watanuki. You don't have to panic over such small things." She said laughing at how silly Watanuki acted. "So are we going now or are you going to make it so we get there late in the evening and really have no where to sleep?"

"I guess…" he said still wondering how they were going to get there.

"Well Mokona you know what to do!" Yuko said smiling at the little creature in the bag Watanuki was holding.

Mokona nodded as best as he could with his head being part of his body.

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Mokona and with that he opened his mouth up and a circle of wind appeared around the three.

"What the-"but before Watanuki could finish they were all sucked into a portal and headed to a new world. The world of Fruits Basket.

**Well, hope you all liked it! I'm sorry to all the Fruits Basket fans out there that have to deal with the actual Fruits Basket characters not coming into this story until the third or fourth chapter! But don't worry I'll get there eventually! **

**Well that's all for now this is CLFBF! BYE!**

**OH YEAH! REVIEW ****PLEASE!!! **


	2. The Main House!

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover! BY: CLFBF**

**Hi Everyone! This is CLFBF and I am proud to present chapter 2! Disclaimer is found in chapter 1 and I'm too lazy to write it again so yeah… Before we start this chapter here is a quick recap of what happened in chapter 1!**

**RECAP!**

"_**So are we going now or are you going to make it so we get there late in the evening and really have no where to sleep?"**_

"_**I guess…" he said still wondering how they were going to get there.**_

"_**Well Mokona you know what to do!" Yuko said smiling at the little creature in the bag Watanuki was holding.**_

_**Mokona nodded as best as he could with his head being part of his body.**_

"_**Yeah! Let's go!" said Mokona and with that he opened his mouth up and a circle of wind appeared around the three.**_

"_**What the-"but before Watanuki could finish they were all sucked into a portal and headed to a new world; the world of Fruits Basket.**_

**NOW! HERE COMES… CHAPTER 2!**

The three were suddenly dropped out of this portal and in a forest which just so happened to be the same spot Tohru had set up camp.

"What in the world was that!?" Screamed Watanuki wondering why he was just thrown onto the ground in the middle of a forest.

"It was a portal obviously. Do you recognize any of this?" said Yuko getting up off of the ground.

"Now that I look around I guess I don't…" said Watanuki also getting up and brushing himself off.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" said Mokona smiling and laughing at the portal that obviously Watanuki hated.

"No let's not!" said Watanuki looking at the black rabbit in the bag that was still hanging on his arm.

"Well, we better get going. If we get there after sunset we won't have a place to stay tonight so we better get a move on." said Yuko starting to walk away. She looked around to find the best path and decided not to go down the mudslide path and to walk deeper into the woods. She felt that it would lead her to something eventually. Maybe even to someone with a wish.

"Hey! Wait up Yuko!"

They walked through the woods for a while and Watanuki was starting to think they were lost. After a while they finally saw something that they were pretty sure nature didn't do by itself. They saw a long line of trees on either side of them and it showed them a pathway to what looked like a little town. Once they got closer they realized that this place wasn't a town at all. There was a sign on the outside of the wall that read 'Sohma' on it. This was owned by a family named Sohma.

"Whoa! This is a big amount of property for just one family, isn't it?" asked Watanuki stopping in front of the wall.

"Hai, it is. This is our stop." said Yuko walking away from the entrance and following the wall instead.

"Wait! Where are you going? Aren't we going inside to see who they are?!" Watanuki asked running after Yuko to try and stop her.

"We can't go in that way." said Yuko turning to Watanuki.

"Why not?! We just knock on the door and walk in!" said Watanuki panicking once again.

"It doesn't work that way." She said turning and continuing her walk down the wall.

"Why not and if we can't go in that way how are we going to get in?!" Watanuki said almost yelling.

"Through here." Yuko pointed to a hole in the stone wall and Watanuki just stared for a moment until continuing his panicking.

"Another narrow space to climb through?! Is this going to have another little creature on the other side too?! Am I going to have to pay you with balloons again?! Is this one going to drag us through another portal and throw us into another world?!"

"No, the only thing on the other side of this hole is the inside of the estate. And no, you don't have to pay me anything for this… that is unless you want to…" she said smiling at a good idea.

"No thank you!" And with that Watanuki crouched down and crawled through the hole.

Yuko followed him once he was on the other side. Once she got there she saw a shocked Watanuki staring out at all of the Sohma land.

"It's even bigger on the inside… if that's even possible…" said Watanuki still staring out at the estate.

Yuko looked around as well, not as fascinated as Watanuki. She was looking for the house they should go into to find a person with a wish. She felt that multiple places had people that had this but she needed to choose one for now.

"Watanuki?" asked Yuko turning towards him.

"Hai Yuko-san?" Watanuki replied still amazed with the land.

"Which house do you feel has the person we need to meet?" she asked trying a different technique in choosing which house.

"Well… there are so many… It will take forever to look at them all…" he said walking forward starting to explore a little.

"Wait Watanuki." Said Yuko grabbing his arm so he couldn't walk any further. "If we get caught how are we going to explain our being here?"

"So that's why you didn't want to go through the front entrance…" said Watanuki going back to where he had stood before.

"Don't go exploring just let your body guide you to the house with the right person." Yuko said letting Watanuki's arm go.

Once she let go Watanuki started walking in a different direction then before and walked to one of the larger houses.

"I think it's this one…" he said turning to Yuko.

"I think your right." She said smiling at how her plan worked.

"Now, if we don't want to be discovered then how are we going to get into the house to meet this person?" Watanuki asked a little panicked.

"You are right… This will be difficult. Especially since you picked this house…" said Yuko looking around for a way to get in.

"Huh? Do you already know who we are going to see?" Asked Watanuki confused.

"Yes I do. You chose the house with the head of the Sohma family… Akito Sohma."

**I don't know… Does that count as a cliff hanger? Partly? Maybe? I don't know…Oh well! Hope you liked it! OH YEAH! Thank you to all of the people who have read this story and who favorite this story! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! Thank you everyone! That's all for now! I'll try to update soon! BYE! **

**CLFBF**


	3. Busted TWICE!

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover**

**HI! I'm back and am ready to update! As said before disclaimer is on first chapter and I really don't want to keep saying it so just use some common sense and figure it out! I DON'T OWN ANY MANGA! (YET!) (MAYBE ONE DAY!)**

**NOW FOR ANOTHER RECAP!**

"_**I think it's this one…" he said turning to Yuko.**_

"_**I think your right." She said smiling at how her plan worked.**_

"_**Now, if we don't want to be discovered then how are we going to get into the house to meet this person?" Watanuki asked a little panicked. **_

"_**You are right… This will be difficult. Especially since you picked this house…" said Yuko looking around for a way to get in.**_

"_**Huh? Do you already know who we are going to see?" Asked Watanuki confused.**_

"_**Yes I do. You chose the house with the head of the Sohma family… Akito Sohma."**_

**NOW I PRESENT! **

**Chapter 3**

"THE HEAD?!?!?!" screamed Watanuki now regretting his choice.

"Watanuki don't yell!" Yuko said grabbing Watanuki to make him be quiet. "If we get caught there is no chance in us getting home anytime soon."

"Gomen…" whispered Watanuki trying to calm down after that shock. "I'm just wondering how the heck we are going to get to the head of the family without getting caught!"

"I know. I'm trying to figure that out myself…" said Yuko letting go of Watanuki to continue looking at the house for a way to sneak in. "I guess we're going to have to sneak through a door and try not to get caught…"

"What?! Are you crazy?! We'll get caught!" said Watanuki.

"We have to take a chance and besides how else are we going to get in?" said Yuko acting like sneaking into the head of the family's house was no big deal.

Before Watanuki could protest Yuko started walking towards the closest door and was about to open it.

"Wait!" said Watanuki trying not to yell.

But Yuko didn't listen and opened the door silently. She stepped in quietly and gestured to Watanuki that the coast was clear. Watanuki still didn't like this plan but he didn't want to be left behind and get caught so he followed behind her. Yuko peeked around a few corners until she got to an empty room. She was about to go inside but before she could a man with brown hair started to come down the hallway.

'Busted…' thought Watanuki.

"Ren?!" asked Kureno slightly shocked to see people near these rooms.

"Huh?" asked Watanuki confused at why this man just called Yuko Ren.

"You shouldn't be out of you room you know that Akito wouldn't be happy to see this." Kureno said taking Yuko's hand and leading her away from Watanuki.

"Wait… Do you know where this… Akito is right now?" asked Yuko taking advantage of getting caught.

"Hai… why do you ask?" said Kureno, suspicious.

"Could I meet with him sometime today?" she asked.

"I don't think Akito would want that…" said Kureno.

"But I need to see him. That is why I came all this way." said Yuko hoping that would be enough to get him to take her to Akito.

Apparently it wasn't since he still wouldn't let go of her hand. She wondered why he was calling her Ren and where she was being taken. She couldn't really take advantage of the situation anymore since the man that was with her was too stubborn so she stayed quiet the rest of the way.

MEANWHILE…

Watanuki started panicking. Now that Yuko was gone what was he supposed to do? Where should he go? What should he do? He was clueless without Yuko to help him. He looked around him to see if there was anyone to ask for help but it was basically empty besides the rooms and windows.

"Where's Yuko?" asked the little rabbit inside the bag.

"I don't know now be quiet." said Watanuki trying not to be heard.

"What?! She's not with you anymore?! We have to go find her!" and with that Mokona jumped out of the bag and started hopping down the hallway.

"Wait! Don't go wandering around! We'll get caught!" said Watanuki holding in a scream.

Watanuki ran after Mokona trying to stop him. Once he finally got there he was in front of an open office door. He picked up an angry Mokona and looked into the office.

'Oh crap!' thought Watanuki.

Inside the office was a man with black hair covering one of his eyes.

'Caught again…'

**Well… another chapter is done! YAY ME! Thank you everyone who reads this fanfiction and likes it! I'm really glad I can write something worth reading! If you like this story or want to help me fix something in my story please review! I would really like it if I could get some feedback on how I'm doing and stuff like that so… REVIEW!**

**I'll update soon! See u next time everyone! **

**CLFBF**

**P.S. Can you guess who Watanuki saw in the office? (It's actually pretty obvious but yeah…) **


	4. Just the Beginning

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover**

**Hello and welcome back to my fanfiction! And now I will say what I say in every chapter… disclaimer in chapter 1! Thank you if you reviewed and or favorite my story! OH YEAH and thank you if you just read my story and like it! I'm glad people are even clicking on this story it just makes me so happy! BTW to everyone out there who has read my profile (all of it) then you know about my friend tigersim1! She helped me with this chapter so a big THANK YOU to tigersim1! Now that all of the thank yous are out of the way it's time for another…**

**RECAP**

"_**What? She's not with you anymore! We have to go find her!" and with that Mokona jumped out of the bag and started hoping down the hallway.**_

"_**Wait! Don't go wandering around! We'll get caught!" said Watanuki holding in a scream.**_

_**Watanuki ran after Mokona trying to stop him. Once he finally caught up he was in front of an open office door. He picked up Mokona and looked into the office.**_

'_**Oh crap' thought Watanuki.**_

_**Inside the office was a man with black hair covering one of his eyes.**_

'_**Caught again…'**_

**NOW HERE COMES…**

**Chapter 4**

"Who are you?" asked Hatori from inside the office.

"Ano…I'm Kimihiro Watanuki…" said Watanuki angry at himself for getting caught _again_.

"Why are you in Sohma house?" asked Hatori wondering why this kid was in a place like this.

"Ano…I was just with my boss, Yuko, but she just got taken away by a man that called her Ren…" said Watanuki trying not to sound like an idiot.

"Do you know where she is now?" asked Hatori getting up from his chair.

"Uh… no..." 

"I think I might have an idea of where your boss is." And with that Hatori led the way.

They traveled through what felt like hundreds of corridors until they finally saw Kureno and Yuko standing in front of a door.

"Wait Kureno." said Hatori walking towards the two.

"Huh? Hatori-nissan? Why are you here?" asked Kureno shocked at seeing Hatori.

"I could ask you the same thing Kureno. Aren't you supposed to be working today?" said Hatori.

"Hai but I came to take her back to her room but it looks like Ren is already here so that means… you aren't Ren…" said Kureno looking confused **(to tigersim1 confuzled).**

"Well…I tried to tell you that before but…" said Yuko looking away a little annoyed.

"Gomenasai…" said Kureno bowing towards Yuko.

"What are you doing here…who are you?" asked a voice from behind the group.

'What now?' thought Watanuki thinking that this was too much to happen in one day.

"Gomenasai Akito…I was just making sure these two got back to where they needed to go." Said Hatori hoping that was enough of an excuse.

"And you Kureno?" asked Akito turning towards Kureno.

"Well…I was trying to figure out why they were too…" said Kureno. 'Sort of…' he thought feeling stupid for his mistake.

"Go back to your rooms! I can deal with these two. You shouldn't even have talked to them!" said Akito walking towards Yuko and Watanuki as the others headed towards there room.

"Gomen for all the trouble…" said Yuko watching the two Sohmas' as they were about to turn a corner. "You are Akito Sohma, right?"

"Hai, I am….now, tell me who you are, or I'll get the maids." said Akito.

Yuko and Watanuki stood there stunned.

"MAIDS!" screamed Akito.

"WAIT NO! My name is Watanuki, this is Yuko." said Watanuki

"Why have you come to the Sohma House, why?" asked Akito **(and to tigersim1 repeating a word is cool… I didn't really think so…)**

"It's a long story… why don't we sit down and I'll tell you why I'm here." said Yuko opening a door from across the hall.

Watanuki started to walk towards the door when Yuko stopped him.

"Watanuki, stay out here while we talk. We'll be back in a few minutes." said Yuko turning to Watanuki before walking into the room after Akito.

"Okay…" said Watanuki and with that Yuko shut the door behind them.

**Well… It is done! I know Akito is like… SPAZZING but… that is tigersim1's fault…! HAHA! This is actually her computer and she is sitting right by me… glaring… slap ow… that… hurt! We will try to update soon and guess what! The next to chapters… WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING! I bet you can't wait for that… ******** We are working on it don't worry… See you next time! BYE!**

**CLFBF & tigersim1 BYE!-**


	5. With Watanuki

Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover**

**Hi once again! And if you have read this far into my story I guess you could say you really like my writing! At least I hope… XD Anyway disclaimer in front… and now for where we left off before! BTW this chapter will be what is happening with Watanuki and the next one will be about Yuko and Akito! And from now on tigersim1 will be helping with Akito and Ren's personality so a big THANK YOU to you! Now for another…**

**RECAP**

"**It's a long story… why don't we go sit down and I'll tell you why I'm here." said Yuko opening a door from across the hall.**

**Watanuki started to walk towards the door when Yuko stopped him. **

"**Watanuki, stay out here while we talk. We'll be back in a few minutes." said Yuko turning to Watanuki before walking into the room after Akito. **

"**Okay…" said Watanuki and with that Yuko shut the door behind them.**

**And now… CHAPTER 5**

Watanuki stood outside the door and waited as Yuko had told him to. He looked inside the bag and saw Mokona peeking out the side.

"So she went in there?" asked Mokona staring at the door Yuko went in.

"Yeah…" said Watanuki looking back up at the door.

Watanuki leaned against the wall and sighed. He looked down the hall way and it seemed like it would go on forever. He wondered how big this house really was. What Watanuki didn't notice was the shadowy figure standing behind him; watching him.

"What's a kid like you doing in a place like Sohma house?" asked a voice from behind him.

Watanuki froze. 'What now?!' he thought. All of this was just ridiculous and meeting all of these strange people was starting to freak him out. 

Watanuki turned slowly toward the person that had spoken to him.

"Huh? Yuko?" said Watanuki confused. "Wait… your that other woman… Ren?!"

"And the outsider even knows my name… I guess that means you know some of the family who live around here then…?" said Ren standing in front of her open door

"Ano… not really…" said Watanuki thinking back meeting the two men and Sohma head. 

"Well, why don't you come in here and we will talk more. Most people around here don't like seeing me outside of my room. If I get caught then we'll both be in trouble and we wouldn't want that, would we?" said Ren.

"I guess that would be okay…" said Watanuki looking at the door Yuko was in hoping he would be back before they were done.

Watanuki stepped inside the room. The room was normal and didn't look any different then a normal room someone would stay in. They both sat on the floor across from one another, a table separating them.

"So, if you don't know our family then how is it you know my name?" asked Ren.

"Well… it's kind of a long story…" said Watanuki thinking about everything he had been through in the past couple of hours. 

"Well I guess I learned your name from when a man came and took my boss away. He was calling her Ren so I guess when I saw you in person I remembered his mistake. That's why I called you Yuko at first…" said Watanuki trying to explain what happened as short as possible.

"So… you're here with another person…" said Ren. "She must look something like me if they mistook her for me…" 

"Hai… you do look like her…" said Watanuki. 

"So, what did you two come to Sohma house for?" asked Ren.

"We came to see the head of the family." said Watanuki.

"Why would you need to see him?" asked Ren, curious.

"Well… I'm not really sure…" answered Watanuki trying to remember why they had come here in the first place.

Ren just stared at him. She looked like she was thinking up an evil plan or something and it started to creep Watanuki out.

"Well, I really should be going." said Watanuki standing. "My boss will be wondering where I am so…" but before Watanuki could finish Ren stood up too.

At this point Watanuki forgot about manners and ran out the door**. (Spazzing as usual…)**

He didn't know if Ren was following him or not but right now he just wanted to get out of there. He was getting really freaked out being alone with that psychopath!** (XD I called Ren a psychopath!)**

Watanuki just kept walking, not knowing where he was going because he was too busy thinking about what just happened, and before he knew it was outside the house**. (It's amazing how he didn't get caught that time)**

'Oh great…' he thought once he realized where he was. 'I'm outside again…' 

'I'm just hopelessly lost…'

Then Watanuki realized where he had actually walked to. He was in front of the window that led to the room Yuko and Akito were in. Watanuki ran up to the window hoping to find them sitting inside but when he looked no one was there…

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Where have they gone?! Well that doesn't matter in the next chapter so I won't talk about it anymore. The next chapter is about what Yuko and Akito were talking about while Watanuki was spazzing about Ren. For the next chapter I will need your help tigersim1! PLEASE! I hate being psychopathic! And this chapter was written late at night so the Ren personality might really stink but I'm just so tired I really don't care! I don't even feel like going back and reading it right now but I have to… Well sorry it took a while to put this chapter up! I will try to meet with tigersim1 ASAP! I will e-mail you tigersim1! **

**Well see you all next time! BYE!**

**CLFBF**


	6. A Wish

Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover**

**Hi everyone! This is CLFBF and I'm back with chapter 6! Now, about the recap… I don't have one this time since the chapters aren't really connected so… the next chapter will have a double recap! I know it sounds strange but it will work out trust me… There is a warning for this chapter if you have not read up to volume 17 (which is not one of my favs) then spoiler alert! This is your only warning! Anyway disclaimer in first chapter so don't sue me okay?! OH YEAH! And if you haven't done my poll yet then do it before you read this chapter! AND NO CHEATING! Well instead of a recap let's just get right to the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Meanwhile in the room Yuko and Akito were in…...**

"Why are you here?" asked Akito sitting across from Yuko.

"I'm here to grant your wish." said Yuko.

"What type of wish?" asked Akito, curious.

"Any wish as long you can pay for it." Yuko replied.

_(Flash backs look like this)_

_Yuki and Akito sat in a dark room side by side. Akito was talking to Yuki as Yuki sat and _

"_Everyone hates the rat. Nobody cares about you. So don't misunderstand. This world is black. Just like your life, Yuki. There are no possibilities, no hopes… you'll live on a pitch black path. So don't misunderstand and think that one day you'll be saved. No one cares. No one needs you. You're a boring human being."_

_ next flash back_

_Why would I give him to you?! I don't need you! You can't break the Sohma curse! I don't need you! I don't! If Hatori goes blind it's your fault! It's your fault! It's your fault! It's all your fault!_

_ next flash back _

"_Excuse me but… are you A-Akito?"_

"_Yes I am… Miss Tohru Honda."_

"_You're very polite… I' m glad. You seem to be a kind person and you're very cute."_

"_No, no not really!" _

"_I see you're modest too. But seriously you really are cute." _

"_I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself when I saw you at the main house. I tend to be rather shy around strangers. I hope you're not angry."_

"_No! Not at all!" _

"_Well that's good. I should introduce myself properly. I am Akito the head of the Sohma family. I'm pleased to meet you." _

"_No really the pleasure is all mine!" _

_Yuki walks in (end of flash backs)_

'Akito's thoughts are like this'

'I could wish Yuki would stay with me at the main house…. Or I could wish for Kana to never have met Hatori and then he would be able to see…I could also wish for the zodiac to truly stay by me…'

'But I could have most of those things if I wish that Tohru Honda was never here.'

Yuko sat and waited thinking about what to do next. She decided to break the silence with a question she had forgotten to ask in the very beginning.

"I forgot to ask but, what is your age?" asked Yuko."

"20… why?" asked Akito breaking out of his thoughts.

"By giving your name you are giving them the ability to take your soul. By giving your age you are giving them the control over your whole life." Said Yuko.

"Fine… Akito Sohma, 20." Said Akito.

"Boy or girl?" Yuko asked looking at him curiously wondering what his answer would be.

"Boy."

Black smoke started to appear around the room and with that Yuko already knew.

"You're lying…"

"What? No. I'm not lying!" said Akito.

More black smoke filled the room and it was becoming darker as he lied.

"You are a woman."

**(I thought about ending it here but… I don't want it to be short like the other chapters so MORE! Aren't I nice?!)**

"How did you know that?" asked Akito.

"I told you before. By giving away your name and age you are giving your life and secrets away. Just like the secret of the zodiac curse." Said Yuko looking at Akito's surprised expression.

Akito just stared in shock. And that's not something she normally did.

"Now, what is your wish?" asked Yuko changing the subject.

Akito thought another minute before answering. She knew what she would do now and decided on her wish.

"I wish Tohru Honda never met the zodiac." And with that Yuko nodded and stood.

"I will need payment of course…" said Yuko.

"What is your price?" asked Akito also standing.

"It has to be something important to you."

"Will this work?" asked Akito going to a corner and picking up a black box with a white design on it.

"I think that will be fine…" said Yuko taking the box from Akito. "Why don't we go see if Watanuki is alright. He gets distracted easily…"

The two walked out of the room and into an empty hallway. There was no one in site not even Watanuki.

"What did I tell you?" said Yuko looking down the hallway.

The two started to walk down the hallway in search for Watanuki and started their way outside. The only thing that they didn't realize after they left was the head peeking in through the window.

**YAY! That took me awhile! THANK YOU TIGERSIM1! YOU HELPPED ME A LOT! Thank you to all reviewers and favorites! The next chapter will be the two split stories coming back together! YAY! I can't wait to write more! Please review! I want to know if I'm doing well or if this story really stinks so TELL ME!! ANYWAY! See you next time! BYE!!**

**CLFBF**


	7. Coming Back Together

Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover**

**I am finally back and I'm here with chapter 7! I know this is a little late for some of you but I would like to thank all of the people for reviewing, favoriting, and or alerting my story! So here's the list!**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING:**

**Kaoru-sama**

**Lightkit**

**Tigersim1****/know-body-you-need-to-know!**

**nikkinaz6**

**B.D. Gerretson**

**THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING:  
**

**tigersim1**

**RishiAndSquee**

**Lightkit**

**B.D. Gerretson**

**THANK YOU FOR ALERTING:**

**B.D. Gerretson**

**RishiAndSquee**

**nikkinaz6**

**THANK YOU!**

**Wow that just took up like the whole page already! Well anyway disclaimer in front! BUT I DO OWN FRUITS BASKET! **

**I own books 1-19 in English and I also own 20 and 21 in Japanese! And posters and pillows and other stuff like that so I DO! HAHAHAHA XD! Oh yeah, and by the way we will be calling Akito by he because even after a year we are still not used to it! So anyway let's get started with a…**

**DOUBLE RECAP!!**

**First up Watanuki**

_**Watanuki just kept walking, not knowing where he was going because he was too busy thinking about what just happened, and before he knew it he was outside the house. (It's amazing how he didn't get caught that time)**_

'_**Oh great…' he thought once he realized where he was. 'I'm outside again…' **_

'_**I'm just hopelessly lost…'**_

_**Then Watanuki realized where he had actually walked to. He was in front of the window that led to the room Yuko and Akito were in. Watanuki ran up to the window hoping to find them sitting inside but when he looked no one was there…**_

**Now for Yuko**

"_**Will this work?" asked Akito going to a corner and picking up a black box with a white design on it.**_

"_**I think that will be fine…" said Yuko taking the box from Akito. "Why don't we go see if Watanuki is alright? He gets distracted easily…"**_

_**The two walked out of the room and into an empty hallway. There was no one in site not even Watanuki.**_

"_**What did I tell you?" said Yuko looking down the hallway.**_

_**The two started to walk down the hallway in search for Watanuki and started their way outside. The only thing that they didn't realize after they left was the head peeking in through the window.**_

**NOW WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…**

**Chapter 7**

_Bye bye Tohru Akito thought that this would be the last day that he saw her…he was right. He won't see her for a long time._

Yuko started to walk outside but Akito stayed at the door.

"How long will this wish take?" asked Akito.

"Don't worry it will happen soon." Said Yuko and with that she turned to go find Watanuki.

Yuko walked around the house passing by a few gardeners and maids on the way, but they didn't really seem to care. Finally Yuko came to the window that lead to the room that they were talking in. There she saw a panicking Watanuki.

"What's wrong Watanuki? You look like you just ran from a psychotic crazy person." said Yuko laughing at the surprised expression on his face.

"Yuko?!" he said not believing he finally found out where she was.

"Hai?" she asked.

"How did you…? When did you…? Where were you…? Look I'm confused…" Watanuki said as he started to spazz out even more.

"To answer all of your questions I got here by walking out of the door over there, I just got here, and I have been in that room until now." said Yuko.

"But… when I looked through this window you weren't there…" said Watanuki as confused as ever.

"Well, that's probably because I just walked out of the room before you looked in through the window." said Yuko looking through the window into the room.

"… oh…" Watanuki was calmer now and remembered the problem of where they were going to stay for the night. "Um… Yuko? Where are we staying for the night?"

"We are staying at a near by hotel, it's called the Mariot."**(tigersim1's idea XD)** Yuko said as she looked at the bag Watanuki was carrying with Mokona inside.

"Hey, get back in there!" screamed Watanuki pushing Mokona's head back down into the bag.

"HEY! MOKONA IS JUST MAKING SURE YUKO WAS BACK!" Screamed Mokona and jumped out of the bag and into Yuko's arms.

"It's okay Watanuki, I don't think they will be too suspicious of Mokona." said Yuko.

"Fine… then do I still have to carry this stupid bag?" asked Watanuki.

"Yes!" said Yuko, smiling, and with that started to walk towards the direction of the hotel.

"What the… why?!" screamed Watanuki as he ran after Yuko trying to catch up.

From here on the xxxHOLIC group will be relaxing in their new hotel rooms. On the other hand the Fruits Basket group will be in a little bit more trouble. As the three walked away from the Sohma estate Yuko looked back and thought about the wish that Akito had asked for. She knew what would happen to the family but a wish was a wish and she had to grant it now that she had the box. She sighed sadly and looked ahead.

'_Once a wish is made there must be an equal price paid; then there will be an equal balance in the life of that person. There will be an equal life for all of the Sohmas' eventually but for now they will learn what it is truly like without Tohru Honda.'_

**YAY! I am done with this chapter! The next chapters will be about the lives of all of the Sohmas' without Tohru there. It will be very sad so I'm sorry that this fanfiction has turned into a depressing one. Oh well… it might get better… it might not… heh heh you will never know until the end (which I think I have decided on 27 chapters!). **

**Anyway hope you liked it! I will get the next chapter up REALLY SOON! But please when you read it don't kill me for it! Well anyway review if you liked it or think I have anything I should improve on! I will update soon!**

**BYE!**

**CLFBF**


	8. Tohru Honda

Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover**

**Hi! This is CLFBF and I'm back! I know what you are thinking… already? Yes… already… Just… don't hate me for this okay? I just had to do this! Anyway no more recaps!! Yay? No yay? I don't know but it doesn't make sense to do a recap anymore since now we are doing all of the character's points of view! Ok so now it's time for the most hated chapter of them all…**

**Chapter 8**

**Tohru Honda**

Well… this is the bad part… she isn't really here so I don't have much to right so…

**I guess I'll see you next time on chapter 9! Can you guess who I'm going to put up first? Let's see who can read my mind and guess who will be the first point of view! Whoever does gets a year supply of virtual cold stone ice cream!! **

**I'll update soon!**

**BYE! **

**CLFBF**

**P.S. - I'm so sorry!! GOMENASAI!!**


	9. Yuki Sohma

Chapter 9

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover**

**HI EVERYONE!! I'm CLFBF and I am back with chapter 9! Disclaimer is in the first chapter so don't worry about it these anime are not mine!! I wish they were though… ANYWAY!! I wonder if you could have guessed that I was going to do one of my favorite characters next!! Yes he is one of my favorites and is the year of the rat!! YAY!! (Warning this chapter is somewhat depressing…) So on to what we have all wanted to see since the stupid Tohru chapter… (XD sorry about that!)**

**Chapter 9**

**Yuki Sohma…**

Sitting in his dark room in the corner he hugged his knees tightly. He still hated it there even though he was 18 and almost out of his all-boys high school. He looked around the room he had been in since he was 5. It looked the same every time he did that too. It looked sad and depressing; a small window that let in natural light and a bed; that was it basically it besides the small table and a few other things.

The door was opened today which was unusual but he didn't know why it was like that; he couldn't remember a time when it was like that. He wanted to run out of the room and outside. He wanted to run to a place that wasn't here. He knew that this was a bad idea so he just blocked the thought out of his mind. He didn't need more trouble then he was already in.

All he wanted was out; he wanted to move in with Shigure but Akito wouldn't let him. There were times when Akito thought about it for a long time and at those times Yuki felt a little bit of hope. But every time Akito had said no. Of course when that happened Shigure had to just leave without him; it's not like he could do anything about it now.

Yuki put his head back on his knees and closed his eyes hoping when he opened them there would be a new place where he could be free of the family and curse. But when he did there was that same old room he wanted away from so badly. Suddenly he heard soft footsteps coming from outside. He wondered whose they were but he didn't want to move out of his spot so he waited until they passed by the room. He waited a few seconds and then he saw who the footsteps belonged to… Akito…

"Yuki… what are you doing here?" Akito asked surprised at seeing his nezumi at the main house.

"You should remember… My…my family doesn't need me… Everyone hates me…the rat…" said Yuki remembering the time his mother put him in that place and never came back.

"So you still live here…?" asked Akito walking into the room.

"I've lived here for my whole life…" said Yuki looking at the floor.

Akito smiled to himself. _'It worked…'_ he thought. _'Yuko really made my wish come true…that Honda girl isn't around to steal my zodiac anymore.'_

"Don't worry my nezumi… I don't hate you…" Akito said sitting next to the boy on the floor.

"I…I know…" said Yuki feeling tears go down his cheeks.

Because Yuki never left that house he had been there with thoughts of him being hated running through his head. Sitting in that room everyday made him want to give up and he just didn't care anymore. But who would care? If you went through what he went through then you would break too; anyone would.

"Don't worry Yuki… I'll always be with you…" said Akito.

'_I have them back… I have my zodiac back…'_

**This made me sad when I wrote this T.T poor Yuki… cries He's even one of my favorite characters!! I'm so mean right?! Well you all better get used to it because there are more depressing chapters to come! Believe me I'm not proud of that it's just that I'm trying to make the mood more… happy? Is that the word? I don't know I give up!**

**Anyway thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing! I will put up more thanks with the names and stuff in a little while just wait a couple more chapters for the thank you okay? I will update soon with the next chapter! Guess who I'm going to do next?! No one!! Never mind you'll find out later!! See you next time on chapter 10!**

**PS - AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**BYE!!**

**CLFBF**


	10. Kyo Sohma

WAZ UP EVERYONE

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover**

**WAZ UP EVERYONE!! Sorry… I'm high on sugar right now… XD Anyway… thank you to everyone who has read this far!! I'm so glad!! Ok yeah… disclaimer in first chapter and I don't own anime and blah, blah, blah… Yeah… so did you know who I was going to post next? He's the year of the cat and he has anger management issues! I THINK IT'S KYO!! Yeah… that was simple! Well on to the next chapter…**

**Chapter 10**

**Kyo Sohma…**

Kyo sat on the roof of the dojo as usual looking out into the forest and mountains. He wanted to go there so badly but his master wouldn't let him because he thought it wouldn't be such a great idea to go without permission. Kyo said forget it at that. Even if he did ask he wouldn't get what he wanted. He was the cat after all, the outcast of the zodiac, the one that is allowed nothing. He wanted to be a part of the Sohma family and the zodiac but most of all he just wanted to be accepted.

Kyo thought about the last time he met with Yuki. It was last year and they barely even spoke to each other. They both try to stay away from each other as possible, even if they were (unfortunately) in the same place at the same time. Yes, Kyo hates Yuki…. but there isn't really a reason. Kyo knew that Yuki didn't really have a great life but neither did he so…why should he feel bad for him?

They both went to different all-boy schools and were both about to graduate. Kyo wasn't that excited though… He knew his fate after high school… He had to go to the main house… He would feel for the first time what Yuki had felt for most of his life. Then maybe they could relate just a little bit (maybe…). But after that moment when he walks into his 'new home'…they will never again meet. Kyo won't meet with anyone accept for a few people that lived in the main house. He never wanted this to happen. He didn't want to go into an empty room with nothing but darkness. He didn't want to feel so alone.

Before he could think about this subject any further he heard someone coming up the latter to the roof. It was Kazuma.

"Why don't you come down off of the roof Kyo…? You wouldn't want to stay up here and be all alone would you?"

"What's the point? I have to get used to it anyway…" said Kyo getting up and walking past Kazuma and down the ladder.

Kazuma looked down sadly. He didn't want Kyo to give up hope; not yet anyway. He didn't want him to not care about his fate. He wanted him to feel like he could change his own destiny.

'_I'll try my best to help you Kyo… But until you have to go…please try to live your life as much as possible.'_

**... I'm forcing myself to think depressing thoughts for this fanfic. I know that sounds really bad and that I need to go to see a therapist but believe me… I'm probably the one that's the sanest in my family at this moment… (No offence to those living around me… XD)**

**Well… I have now officially decided to update about every week… maybe twice a week if I am having a good week… AREN'T I NICE?! Well I'll update soon!!**

**BYE!!  
**

**CLFBF**


	11. Shigure Sohma

Chapter 11

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover**

**HI!! I am finally back! I'm sorry it took so long but I really wanted to start my new story! I'M SO EXCITED! It's called Fruits Basket Guess Who (With a Twist)! I really enjoy writing it so I will have to handle two stories now!! (I'm scared) no, I'm just kidding... I'm sure I'll be fine... maybe... Anyway sorry for the wait and thank you reviewers! **

**Disclaimer in front... Yeah so...Go read my new story if it sounds interesting to you...People like it so far so I think you will like it too... so... anyway ON TO THE STORY!! Now for...**

**Chapter 11**

**Shigure Sohma**

Shigure Sohma sat at his desk surrounded by piles of trash. Most of the trash around of his desk was crumpled paper meant to be a story, but these crumpled pieces of paper were the ones that didn't turn out quite right. Lately Shigure couldn't write anything. He wasn't in a very good mood and that just made it even harder for his stories to go right. He sighed as he crumpled yet another piece of paper and threw it to the ground beside his desk.

He put his head in his hands, tired of messing up his new story. He needed an idea and fast before his deadline came up, which was soon. He really didn't need a whining Mii in the background as he tried to write. He was much more serious now then when Tohru was around and now he actually tried to make his deadlines (**creepy huh?).** It was like he was a totally different person now. He got up from his chair and looked at the clock on the wall; it read 2 in the morning. Had he been up that long trying to think of an idea?

He started to walk out of his office when he noticed the mess of crumpled paper around his desk. He didn't really care at the moment though; he was just too tired to do anything about it right now. He walked into the kitchen and through the living room looking at the piles of trash in each room. He thought about cleaning it up but then thought _'I'll do it tomorrow.'_ He walked up the stairs and looked around the quiet, deserted house. It was so dead silent that you could here anything that went on around it. Every time Shigure stepped it seemed like it echoed through the entire house; he had gotten used to it by now but it still was a little creepy.

He walked into his room, went to a dresser and opened a drawer. When he opened it he saw a stack of papers inside that looked somewhat like a manuscript. The papers were old stories that he had written a long time ago. He decided to use one of them so he could have more time to think of a new story; but at the moment he didn't care, he was too tired. For now, that was all he could do, so he put the papers on the nightstand for tomorrow and somehow drifted off to sleep.

In the morning he went downstairs about to call for takeout (**what else?**) but before he could he saw Mii running up to the front door.

"Shigure! Are you finished?" asked Mii bursting through the door.

"Yes I'm done…" said Shigure handing her the small stack of papers.

"I'm so glad you are finally starting to reach your deadlines again! Thank you!" said Mii and with that she ran back outside and out of site.

Shigure just sighed. What else was he supposed to do? He had no one in the house and was bored all of the time so all he could do was write his stories.

He watched as Mii ran off happily until he couldn't see her anymore and then he turned around and walked back into his silent, trashed house.

**I am done with Shigure! Finally! Again...sorry for the wait...and from now on I will try to update sooner and try not to stall with another story. I am almost done with the next chapter of this story so be expecting it soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Please tell me some things that you think that the other characters that I haven't done yet would have happen to them if Tohru wasn't there. I NEED YOUR HELP SO REVIEW!! **

**If you do I will give you a virtual cookie!  
**

**SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!!**

**BYE!!**

** CLFBF**


	12. Hatsuharu Sohma

Chapter 12

**Fruits Basket xxxHOLIC Crossover**

**HI EVERYONE!! I know that I update my other story (Fruits Basket Guess who With a Twist) a lot more then this one but that's just because that the other one only has to be about 200 words per chapter! These chapters I am usually going for at least 800! So you have to wait at least a week for these...sorry. **

**This one is finally done so here it is...**

**Chapter 12**

**Hatsuharu Sohma**

Hatsuharu sat in his room at the main house playing the same video game he had been playing (and beaten) 5 times in a row. He got tired of beating the same thing over and over again so he threw the controller on top of the table and rubbed his eyes, tired from staring at the screen. He was sort of bored so he went out in the hallway and started to walk towards Yuki's room. He hoped to be able to sneak in this time without being noticed but it wasn't always that easy not getting caught; especially when there are maids wherever you go. He basically had to explain himself every time he went out of the house and it started annoyed him after a while.

He started to walk up to Yuki's door and was surprised to see it opened. He started to walk closer but hesitated at the sound of voices coming from the room. It was the voice of Akito. 'Oh great…' thought Haru. 'Yuki has to deal with him again…' Haru knew that there was no chance in not getting caught if he walked by or even close to the room so he decided to go back to his own room. He sat down on his bed and looked out the window and at the garden outside. It was spring and almost the end of high school for Yuki and Kyo. He wondered what Yuki was going to do when there was no more school. Maybe he would move out… if anyone would let him…

He already knew what was in store for Kyo since Rin had told him all about where she had to stay when she got caught. She said it wasn't anything you could really describe. You couldn't really even see anything in that room anyway. It was almost pitch black and wasn't very big. It had a few small windows on the wall; though you couldn't reach them they were up too high. There was a door to the outside garden where you could barely see out of and that was about all that was in the room. Rin had also told him about how the maid had sometimes brought food and water and was kind of suspicious about her since the maid always snuck around the place like she wasn't allowed to be there.

Hatsuharu sighed at this thought and then thought of how much Rin had been through because of him; he hated it so much. He could only imagine what Yuki was going through right now. He really didn't want to know anything but since he lived there he had heard conversations about Yuki. He remembered how hard he had tried to get Yuki out of there. He remembered practically begging Shigure to bring Yuki with him to his new home on the 'outside'. But when Shigure asked Akito he said no. Shigure just left after that and that made Haru angry. He didn't get why he couldn't have tried harder then that; it really was annoying.

Haru looked down at the floor thinking more about everything that had happened since high school had started. Everything seemed so much harder now; especially for the zodiac. He sighed and out of the corner of his eye he saw someone outside of his window. It was Rin. He smiled at her and got up from his bed. He headed down the hallway and out the door to see her, hoping her being there would make him feel even a little bit better.

**Ok... just so all of you know I am sort of stuck... not a lot but I need a little bit of help thinking these out... If any of you think you know what a character (that I haven't done yet) would be like without Tohru, please send in a review about how you think they would be or act. **

**PLEASE HELP! I need it or I might have to take EVEN LONGER then usual. **

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**CLFBF**


	13. Isuzu Sohma

Chapter 13

**Fruits Basket and xxxHOLIC Crossover**

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another one of those depressing things that I know everyone either likes a lot or absolutely hates! I'm sorry to tell all of you that hate this part of the story this but I am going to have 27 chapters to this story! XD Not all of it will be like this, don't worry...**

**Anyway...I am sorry if this seems somewhat OOC to you but all of these POV's are supposed to take place somewhere after volume 18...so these two are nice to each other again! I hope this isn't too OOC I hate it when that happens... **

**Well now what we have been waiting for (or maybe not)...**

**Chapter 13**

**Isuzu (Rin) Sohma**

Isuzu stood in the garden looking into Haru's bedroom window hoping that he would see her. Once he finally did, he smiled and she smiled back. She saw him walk away from the window, guessing that he was coming outside to see her; she walked towards a sakura tree and sat on the bench under it, waiting for him. After a few minutes **(Ok, maybe a little longer...)** she saw Haru coming toward her and she smiled, glad to finally see him again.

"What took you so long? Did you get lost on the way here, or something?" she asked laughing.

"No… maybe… Like ten people stopped me on the way and asked me where I was going… I'm starting to really hate that." said Haru sitting on the bench next to Rin.

"Then why don't you get your own place without so many people living around you?" she asked annoyed that he wasn't really allowed outside of the house except for school.

"Because I'm not out of school yet… But when I am… maybe…" said Haru looking out into space imagining what it might be like.

Rin just sighed at this. She hated not being allowed anything when you were a Sohma, and sometimes being a part of the zodiac just made it even worse.

Haru looked towards Rin breaking his thoughts.

"So, why did you come all the way out here just to see me?" he asked.

"I'm just so tired of living with all of those girls." said Rin, annoyed.

"Oh… so you don't like living with your own kind…" Haru said.

"No… It's not that I don't like to be around other girls it's just… All Kagura does is talk her head off and Kisa follows people around but never says what she wants!"

I guess it just...bugs me..." said Rin.

"Just think about it though. You don't know exactly what they're going through so you can't really tell why they're like that… Take Kisa for example. You say she wants to be around other people but doesn't want to say anything. Well… with everything she's been through would you really want to talk either? Wouldn't you want to be comforted and loved but not say anything because you're scared of being rejected again?" said Haru sadly.

Saying that, Haru remembered all of the times he tried to comfort Kisa but she still wouldn't say a word. He was so scared; he didn't want her to stop talking forever.

"I…I guess…" said Rin thinking about what Haru meant.

"Yeah… About Kagura though… I don't really know about her problem…" said Haru laughing.

"Yeah… you can say that again…" said Rin starting to laugh too.

"But about Kisa… Just try not to be too mean. She's just looking for someone to care, okay?" said Haru looking towards Rin again.

"Yeah…" said Rin looking off into the garden.

"Thank you." said Haru.

Rin just smiled at Haru. She was glad he was okay and she was also glad that he understood how she felt. She was happy she had someone that she could talk to about anything.

"Well, I guess I should be getting back before someone thinks I'm dead. Said Haru; standing up from the bench.

Rin just laughed at that. Haru could always, somehow, make her smile.

"Okay… see ya…" and with that Haru left.

**Okay, before I go on with my normal review stuff, I need to talk to all of you about why this took so long. I had a little bit of trouble writing this and I need YOUR HELP!! (Back to normal review stuff)**

**I told you once but I guess I need to remind you again! I only had one person help me and that person was: **

**nikkinaz6 **

**Thank you! Now, please I beg you; review with even just a little bit of help! I just need something small to write off of so if you have some idea of how someone (I haven't done yet) would be without Tohru there, please tell me!!**

**I need your help or it will take twice as long for me to write anymore! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**CLFBF**


End file.
